particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Olympic Association
The Terran Olympics Association (TOA) is an international organization based in Hobrazia that administrates the Olympic Games. It's membership is comprised of 39 nations. The TOA seeks to unify Terra through friendly international camaraderie. This goal is underlined by the Association's motto, "Unified in Sport". The organisation is now fully established and has started the process of hosting games every 5 years. The First games in 2200 were deemed a great success and since then more nations have joined the organisation, showing that as its fame grows more people will be united in sport. History The TOA was established in 2181 by members of the First Party of Deltaria to revive the modern Olympic games which had stopped operations when the Terran Olympic Committee essentially disolved in 2135. The Association had immediate success with convincing nations to ratify its charter, but its real test will be the first Olympic Games in 2200. Controversy erupted in 2183 when the Terran Olympic Committee sued to TOA for copyright infringement. This dispute was settled out of court and allowed for the Olympic name to be used freely by the TOA. Organization The TOA is organized officially by a Charter. Any nation is free to ratify the charter, but it does not bind any nation to compete or involve itself in the Association or the Olympic Games. Ratification simply shows support for the Olympic Games, and allows a nation (if they send a delegate to the TOA Session) to have a vote in the Association on the location of the next Games. The TOA Session is a permanent meeting of delegates from nations that have ratified the TOA Charter. The session's task is to organize the Olympic Games, amend the TOA charter, and vote on city's bids for future Olympics. Members The TOA must stress there is a difference between nations which have ratified the TOA Charter, and those which are participating in the TOA session. Some have not done the latter. The following is a checklist on which nations have ratified the charter, sent delegates to the session, and participation/bids in Olympic Games. *Deltaria withdrew its ratification of the TOA charter. But due to the fact that the First Party administrates the TOA, they still have membership in the session. Olympics Summer Olympics All summer sports will have womens and mens events, there are a total of 330 medals to be won,110 of each Gold,Silver and Bronze in 55 sports. Sports of the Summer Olympics *Running(100m,200m,500m,1000m,5000m,10000m) *Hurdling(100m,200m,500m,1000m) *Long Jump *High Jump *Triple Jump *Shot Put *Pole vault *Discus *Hammer Throw *Swimming (Freestyle,Breast stroke,Butterfly,Backstoke. All done at 50m,100m,200m,400m and 800m) *Diving *Javelin *Archery *Equestrian *Rowing *Cycling *Football *Field Hockey *Tennis *Beach Volleyball *Badminton *Basketball *Gymnastics *Marathon *Water polo *Rugby *Baseball *Softball *Shooting *Boxing *Judo *Wrestling 2200 Summer Olympic Games The first revived Olympic games are scheduled to be held in 2200. Dorvik was chosen to host the games over Hobrazia, Indrala and Vanuku. Winter Olympics Sports of the Winter Olympics 2210 Winter Olympic Games The first Winter Olympics are scheduled to be held in 2210. The important distinction between these games and their Summer counterpart is that Winter Olympics were never held previously by the Terran Olympic Committee. These games will be the first of their kind. Dolgaria beat outAloria and Saridan to host the games. See also * The Charter of TOA Category:International and party organizations